In the past few decades, automobiles have become increasingly more complex with the introduction of computer controls, anti-lock braking systems, electronic dashboards, etc. This sophistication has increased the demands upon the electrical and electronic wiring systems of these automobiles. Current automotive electrical-electronic systems comprise a diverse system of integrated and stand-alone components. It is contemplated that future automotive systems will integrate many diverse functions such as: torque-demand powertrain control; vehicle dynamics including braking, steering and suspension; electric power management including new power generating components; load management controls; traction control based on combined powertrain control and anti-lock braking; multi-purpose soft switching and shared displays featuring driver information; climate control and entertainment functions; and advanced collision avoidance and navigational systems.
All of the above electrical and electronic integration will require greater computing power and more robust and versatile electrical and electronic wiring and connections.
Connectors that would traditionally be useful in complex computer systems will not suffice in automotive environments where temperatures vary between -40 to 150 degrees Centigrade. Also, automotive connectors, unlike their computer connector counterparts, are subject to corrosion from automotive solvents such as anti-freeze, gasoline, brake fluid, battery acid, lubricants, etc.
At the same time that automotive systems are becoming more complex, the competition to obtain market share has forced manufacturers to extend the automobile warranty. Therefore, specifications of system connections are becoming increasingly more stringent. The specifications for connectors are rapidly approaching the criticality associated with space and aeronautical applications.
Electronic packaging in the advanced integrated systems will utilize multiplexing. This multiplexing will require that a variety of signals and a host of data pathways be shared over common wires. The multiplexed architecture will make integration not only more feasible, but more effective as well. By virtue of the newly introduced complexities, connector modules for such systems will be required to have greater versatility and be more robust. Therefore, it follows that the integrity and effectiveness of these advanced electronic and electrical automotive systems will be enormously dependent upon the success and design of the wiring connections and connector modules.
The present invention provides a new connector module designed to fulfill some of the aforesaid objectives for advanced automotive electrical and electronic systems.
The connector module of this invention comprises a sturdy unit that will provide blind mating of connector elements. Utilizing a novel floating receptacle design, the connector module of the current invention can accommodate misalignments in six degrees of movement (i.e., both in dimensional and rotational axes). The ability to function with misaligned mating parts along every axis of movement provides a connector module that will meet rigid specifications and tolerances for the new age of automotive electronics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,094, issued to Humphrey on Sep. 4, 1990, for "Sliding Gimbal Connector," a gimballed connector is illustrated for providing a looseness of fit in dimensional as well as rotational axes.
The current invention is designed with a floating receptacle that can be adjusted both dimensionally and rotationally with respect to a mating header connector member, wherein all the possible misalignments are obviated. In other words, the male and female mating elements of the connector module will always align in all six dimensional and rotational axes.